<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust Me by Cheshire_Hearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293269">Trust Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts'>Cheshire_Hearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cygate Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cygate Week 2021, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Date, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate plans out a date, but it requires Cyclonus to trust him and give up just a little bit of control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cygate Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CyGate Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's the first day of Cygate Week!!! I'm so excited this is happening and I'm going to try to keep up with each day, but we'll see what happens with my school schedule...<br/>Anyways, day 1 is Trust! Hope you guys like what I wrote for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Please?” Tailgate asked, gently taking hold of Cyclonus’ servo in his own. He noticed Cyclonus twitched his claws up away from Tailgate’s plating. Tailgate frowned at the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not too sure about this, Tailgate. It’s dangerous out there for Cybertronians and you just got released from the med bay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tailgate huffed and glared up at his partner. “I’m not made of glass and neither are you. I already planned it all out and got permission from Magnus. Do you know how hard that is? I had to sit through so many grammar lessons, but he okayed this trip. Please, Cyc, trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyclonus watched him for a moment and then sighed, frame going slack for a moment. “And you’re sure this is perfectly safe? I’m only worried because Ratchet told you to take it easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I even talked to Ratchet about it, and he said it would be perfectly fine.” Tailgate said, holding onto Cyclonus’ digits tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The larger mech looked into Tailgate’s optic band as he thought. With a heavy sigh and a small smile, Cyclonus carefully warped his digits around Tailgate’s and squeezed lightly. “Alright, then. And I do trust you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tailgate smiled up at his partner, EMF flaring with giddy joy. He tugged at Cyclonus’ servo and took off out of their habsuite. He led them down to the shuttle bay and let go of Cyc’s servo to look up at him, servos on his hips and EM field fluttering in a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you’re flying us there. I couldn’t get us a shuttle since I don’t know how to fly one and your altmode is fine for flying through space, so I didn’t think it was really needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin tugged at Cyclonus’ mouth. “Alright then, do you have the coordinates for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tailgate squeezed the servo in his own and stepped back to give Cyc room to transform. “Nope! I know where we’re going though, so I’ll give you the directions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, letting his servo slip out of Tailgate’s as his smaller partner stepped back. He doubted Tailgate even had the coordinates, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>trust the minibot. He stepped back into his transformation sequence and opened his cockpit, letting Tailgate climb up and get comfortable inside before taking off out of the shuttle bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>::Which way?:: He asked over comms as soon as they were outside of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lost Light</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tailgate hummed, pulling something up on his datapad. Cyclonus couldn’t see what was on the screen even with all of his sensors. “Hmm, oh! Okay, we need to go around behind the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lost Light</span>
  </em>
  <span>, turn left and then keep flying and we should reach the spot in no time at all. I’ll let you know when we get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyclonus didn’t respond, just did as Tailgate said and took off quickly. He was curious to see where they were going and why Tailgate had insisted that they had to get out of the ship. He did have to admit, it was nice to be out flying again, especially out in open space without any gravity or wind currents to account for. It was quiet, peaceful, and Cyclonus made a note to see if Tailgate would want to go on short flights with him like this more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were mostly quiet for the trip. Tailgate told a few stories from his last day in the medbay that Cyclonus hadn’t heard yet, but he was mostly silent, choosing instead to sink into the pilot’s seat in Cyc’s cockpit and watching the darkness go by outside. He loved feeling Cyclonus’ field like this and could tell his partner enjoyed flying out here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The datapad in Tailgate’s servos beeped at him and he quickly turned it back on, opening the map as he did so. “Okay, we’re almost there, I think we need to turn a bit to the right, not much, and then it should only be a few more minutes until we get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>::Alright.:: Cyclonus did as he was told, sensors reaching out to try and see where Tailgate was taking him. They pinged back a couple of large asteroids with a few smaller ones floating ahead. He was confused but also curious. There wasn’t much out in this sector so it made some sense that Tailgate would want to come here and not somewhere else since there really wasn’t anywhere else to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even a field of them, it was so tiny. ::Where to now?:: Cyc asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tailgate sat up, getting a better look outside. “There,” he pointed to a medium-sized rock. “That one that’s kinda in the middle of the others.  Not the really big one, but the smaller one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyclonus flew over to it and hovered over it. ::Should I land?::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can just transform, so long as you don’t let me float off.” Tailgate giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyclonus transformed back to rootmode and quickly scooped his minibot up. ::Now why would I let you float away? Don’t you trust me?::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tailgate giggled into their open commline. ::Of course I trust you. More than anyone else.:: He snuggled into Cyclonus’ chest, tucking his helm into the crook of the bigger mech’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The larger mech squeezed him close and nuzzled the top of his helm. ::I do as well, little one.::</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>